


Fireworks

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Humor, Multi, Pre-Series, fluff and bordenline smut, hints of future slash and/or future P/E/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Peter was feeling a different kind of strange.  He knew there was a pair of blue eyes tracking their every movement.  He had picked up on it from the time he and Elizabeth had first entered the park. He had felt the connection immediately and knew that he should probably care about the intrusion into his personal life yet he didn’t.  Peter was quite simply too distracted to care.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be completely G rated but somehow my mind went slightly off course into the gutter--slightly. It's by no means explicit nor heavy into slash or poly so if those things aren't for you, maybe you shouldn't read this but I really don't think it's that bad. I say give the story a chance. And I only accept 50% of the blame for the story derailing from a G rating. The other 50% has to go to the darn good looking actors and their undeniable chemistry. How could a writer not play a little with that?

Fireworks

The park was already jammed pack with people by the time they had arrived. Of course they were late. Naturally her worked-obsessed husband had lost all track of time and left the office a full two hours later than planned. His way of apologizing to her when he finally did make it home had led to a rather wonderful and exhilarating romp in the sack which had caused even further delay. 

It had seemed worth it at the time and she certainly hadn’t complained, but now they were paying the price for their tardiness as they tried to weave and push their way through the crowd to find a small patch of unclaimed earth to watch the firework display. At last, they found a spot just large enough for the two of them.

Blanket in hand, Elizabeth hesitated for a brief moment. There were goose pimples on her arms but she wasn’t cold. It was the fourth of July in New York City. The temperature even this late into the evening was still in the low 90s with a muggy, dripping kind of humidity to it. Already she could feel her shirt sticking to her skin. No, she certainly wasn’t chilled. She felt…strange, almost as if she was being watched. Immediately dismissing the idea as ridiculous, she started to shake out the quilt.

Peter was feeling a different kind of strange. He knew there was a pair of blue eyes tracking their every movement. He had picked up on it from the time he and Elizabeth had first entered the park. He had felt the connection immediately and knew that he should probably care about the intrusion into his personal life yet he didn’t. Peter was quite simply too distracted to care.

Peter’s entire body tingled, seemingly sensitive to the slight breeze that did little more than push hot air around. And his mouth was dry, but not due to the heat. No, it was all because of his wife. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He and Elizabeth had just had a very satisfying love-making session not less than an hour ago so sex should have been the last thing on his mind. He was far from his horny, teenager days after all. 

Yet, Peter couldn’t help but notice how the silky, red shirt was clinging in all the right places to Elizabeth’s skin. He licked his lips and tried to tear his eyes off her. He tried but failed to regain some type of control over his suddenly rampant hormones. But it wasn’t his fault. No, sir! Just at that moment, his wife chose to bend over to lay down the blanket, and could he really be blamed for staring (ok semi-drooling) at the way her rounded ass was so prominently displayed in the tight, white jean shorts? 

When there was just enough blanket stretched out, Peter plopped himself down on the ground his eyes continuing to track his wife. Nostrils flaring, he felt compelled to touch her, to lay claim to her here and now regardless of the public nature of their current setting. Despite the fact that Peter knew they were being watched—or if he dared be truthful with himself because he knew they were being watched-- Peter said to hell with restraint as he took in the beautiful picture of his sexy wife. Before she could even fully spread out the quilt, he grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap in a position that left them eye to eye. 

Elizabeth felt a slow flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Not only did she recognize the carnal look on her husband’s face, but there was an unmistakable long, hardness pressing up against her. She bit her lip, feeling herself responding to both the physical pressure and the emotion displayed by her husband. His gaze was more than just possessive; she felt completely “owned” by her husband but in a good wanted way not meant to be either disparaging or demeaning. It was damn primal and already her panties were becoming soaked through from his fixated intensity. 

Feeling a bit evil, she shamelessly grinded down against him and laughed when a tight, restrained hiss escaped her husband’s lips. She couldn’t help but feel her own heated twinge knowing the effect she was having on him was equal to the one he was having on her. 

Closing his eyes briefly and taking in a slow breath, Peter waited for the throbbing ache to subside. Interpreting her last move as throwing down a figurative gauntlet, Peter wasn’t about to let his wife have all the fun and thought he knew exactly how to throw her off her game. 

With a slight smirk, he slowly pressed forward as if to kiss her. While maintaining eye contact, he summoned up all of his Quantico training to stay in control and not allow himself to get lost in the depth of either set of blue eyes currently staring back at him. Inch by inch, he moved closer until their lips nearly touched. Elizabeth’s eyes closed and her lips slightly parted in anticipation of their kiss. Peter hovered there for a long, tantalizing moment before allowing only the slightest teasing brush.

Remaining there, Peter whispered, “Can you feel it?”

A soft moan escaped his wife’s lips as Elizabeth tried to grind down on him again. “Oh, I most certainly can!”

He squirmed below her, shifting some of her weight off knowing exactly what would happen if she continued her rocking motions. “Not that,” he said with a chuckle. “Do you feel eyes on you? You’re being watched,” Peter told her.

Elizabeth tried to reposition herself back squarely on his lap. She was too lost in the moment to give a rat’s ass about who might be watching. “Let them watch,” Elizabeth exclaimed, her hand now trying to reach down between them. 

Peter captured her hand before it could reach its intended target. “There are very specific eyes on you right at this moment,” Peter advised risking another glance in their watcher’s direction. “Not that I can blame him…”

Elizabeth instantly stilled at his words. “Blame who?” she asked.

Casually pulling her in closer, Peter smiled as he whispered directly into her ear, “The one and only Neal freakin Caffrey”. He then took advantage of the opportunity to nibble on that same ear.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and she was about to look around when Peter grabbed her chin, forcing her to stay focused on him. He moved in even closer, pressing his lips to hers in a slow, delicate kiss. His fingers were now winding in her hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing rhythmically with hers. Once again he was claiming her as his own and they were both nearly breathless when he at last pulled away. 

“Where?” Elizabeth asked once she had regained her breath. She was trying hard not to blindly look around knowing it would likely scare the young man off. And that was the last thing she wanted. Not when he was having such an obvious and profound effect on her husband and certainly not when she was there to reap the benefits!

Turning her around so that her back was now pressed against his chest, Peter told her. With a smile, he cupped her chin again and tilted her head so that he could recapture her lips; lips he was pleased to see were still red and swollen. It only spurned him on more to practically devour her. 

Once released, Elizabeth had to take a moment to recover. Then she allowed herself one quick glance in the direction her husband had indicated. Her breath caught taking in the sight of her husband’s nemesis. Closing her eyes, her body leaned back into her husband who immediately wrapped both arms around her in a tender embrace. 

A wry smile planted itself on her face as she spoke to him knowing she was about to rock his world. “Oh, Honey, I have news for you. I’m not the one he’s watching.” 

Instantly, she felt her husband’s body tense up. She wasn’t surprised by his reaction. Her husband while brilliant at his job was often clueless outside of it. Clearly, he hadn’t given much thought about why Neal kept showing up out of the blue. And maybe a good wife would have taken mercy and left well enough alone. Elizabeth smiled. Unfortunately for Peter, there was no way in hell that the woman he married could pass up such a golden opportunity to tease her husband. 

“Hmm, let’s take inventory, shall we? First he broke into your office at Christmas and left you a stocking filled with green suckers. Then he gave you champagne on New Year’s. Next he sang happy birthday to you at the ball game. Now this. It seems you have quite the admirer. Makes me wonder if there’s not something you need to tell me…” Elizabeth said, her stern voice trailing off. 

Peter practically stuttered behind her, “What—El—no—huh?”

At his lack of coherent speech, Elizabeth couldn’t maintain her own con and laughed out loud. Immediately, she felt his relief in the way he pulled her in tightly. 

Still, she wasn’t about to let him completely off the hook. “Come on, Peter. It’s obvious the young man has a hard on for you.”

Peter was saved from further speech embarrassment by the launching of the first firework. For the next twenty minutes, they held on to each other watching the colored display of exploding lights. During that time, Peter tried not to think about what his wife had implied. Instead, he tried to live in the moment and enjoy the company and the beautiful dancing lights in the sky. 

As the grand finale came to an end, Peter could no longer put off consideration of his wife’s theory. His brow creased in frustration as he went over the chase and their history together. It didn’t take Peter long to have his own epiphany. While his wife was one hundred percent on point about Caffrey having a hard on for him, Peter had to admit that it was possible (okay likely) that he had an equal hard on for Caffrey. Just how the hell had that happened?! And worse yet, how was he supposed to tell his wife?! 

As those around them gathered up their possessions and started to leave, Peter knew he couldn’t maintain his silence any longer. He started with turning Elizabeth back around to face him. The enormity of what he was about to say meant he couldn’t be a coward and hide. She deserved better than that. 

Finally with a deep breath he garnered up enough courage to look her in the eye. “Foreplay,” he said tentatively. “This is foreplay, isn’t it?”

This time Elizabeth was the one to pull his lips to hers wanting to reward the giant step her husband had just taken. She didn’t stop kissing him until she felt the release of tension in his body.

“It is,” she agreed. “But it’s also okay, Hon. You, two, can have your little dance as long as you remember one thing.”

Peter looked half scared. This evening was turning out to be all a bit too much for him. Still he couldn’t help but ask. “What’s that?”

With a twinkle in her eye and near vixen smile on her lips, Elizabeth response was simple and straightforward. “We’re married. That means we share everything…and everyone…including Neal freakin Caffrey!”

Peter swallowed hard, his mouth very much dry again, but he quickly rebounded. A crooked grin spread across his face as he locked eyes with the conman in question. “Deal,” he told his wife. “But first I have to catch him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this, I kind of had my own epiphany that I had a series going on based on a pre-series setting and revolving around holidays. I may link all these stories together. They are in order: The Not so Secret Santa, The Games a Foot in the New Year, and A Nearly Perfect Birthday. Might even be able to include All Work and No Play as well but that one would not be for those strictly wanting G rated stores. If any one has any strong feelings about this, let me know.


End file.
